


Zechs' Christmas Shoes

by Deathangelgw



Series: A Gundam Wing Advent [6]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:30:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8303575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathangelgw/pseuds/Deathangelgw
Summary: Zechs surprises the Gundam boys with a special tradition.





	

Title: A Gundam Wing Advent pt. 6/24: Zechs’ Christmas Shoes.

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: hehehe do I have to repeat the obvious?

Warnings: AU, slight OOC, sap, fluff

Pairings: none really

Rating: Another PG…boy these are rare times for me…

Notes: Well I must say this is going very well! The holiday tradition that is mentioned in this one is actually one my family and I have practiced since I was a child. It is a wonderful tradition and a nice way to take off the edge of waiting for Christmas! ~_^ Also, thanks go to NS for helping me with the gifts ideas…arigato, imouto! Enjoy and please review!

 

‘thoughts’

 

“Hey Zechs…why is that day circled with a star on your calendar?” Quatre asked as he leaned on the desk of the other blond Preventer. Duo grinned and pointed at Quatre as he sat on the desk, grinning at Zechs as he looked up.

 

Zechs smiled back at them as he pushed a wayward strand of platinum behind his ear and looked at the calendar. “Ah, that’s because it is a special tradition day for me and I have to remember to get some things for it,” he explained with a soft smile as he looked at his comrades.

 

“Oh? What tradition is that?” Quatre asked as they gazed at their friend in curiosity.

 

Leaning back in his seat, Zechs sighed softly as he remembered. “Well, that day is St. Nick’s day. And every year, my family that I was raised with after my original family was murdered would do a special tradition. You see, long ago, there was a man that would go around once a year and place toys and sweets in children’s shoes. So, when he died, they continued the tradition. Most say that St. Nick was the real version of Santa Claus.” He smiled at them.

 

“That sounds like such a sweet tradition. I some times wish our culture would have such nice traditions,” Quatre commented with a wistful sigh.

 

“Aw it’s ok, Quatre! We’re still celebrating Christmas!” Duo said cheerfully as he pet his friend tenderly on the shoulder.

 

Zechs smiled at them both. “You never know…they say Santa Claus is real. Maybe he’ll talk to old St. Nick,” he suggested with a chuckle.

 

Duo snorted slightly and grinned. “Yea right, Zechs…we’re a bit old for old tales,” he stated as he got up, and then waved idly as he walked out.

 

Quatre watched his friend leave, then looked back at Zechs with a sad smile. “You always have such wonderful tales, Zechs. Thanks for sharing this one,” he said before getting up.

 

Zechs watched his friend go with a soft smile. ‘It wasn’t just a tale, my friend. You’ll see,’ he thought to himself before returning to work.

 

The next day came with gently falling snow and Duo’s cheerful laughing. He and Quatre along with Heero, Wufei, and Trowa all came in, either talking or just listening to the banter between Duo and Wufei. They went to their desks, prepared to start another day when they stopped in surprise.

 

On each of their desks were small pairs of doll shoes that had candy and some hot cocoa mixes in them. Next to each pair was a small wrapped box waiting for them. They looked at each other, then saw a letter on Quatre’s desk. Together, they went over in curiosity and gazed at the letter.

 

_Dear Young Ones._

_Life has always been hard for you and I am sorry that I have not visited you before now. I hope you like the treats I gave you and I hope that you will continue to love life and each other and remember that you are indeed loved._

_Merry Christmas._

_St. Nicholas._

 

The former Gundam pilots looked at each other in surprise then went to their desks. Each opened their gifts in wonder and gasps of delight were heard.

 

Duo gazed at his dagger collection, the shimmering gems and gold and silver-plated hilts glinting in the light as he looked them over. Quatre smiled softly in wonder as he looked over the antique pieces of music and manuscript, already thinking of what notes went where as he tapped his fingers on his desk. Wufei smiled as he began to set up the small crystal Zen garden he had received, arranging it to fit his harmonies. Trowa gazed at his glass flute in wonder, tracing the lightly swirled blue and green within its clear textures with soft appreciation. Heero arranged his set of orchids on his desk, looking at the instruction manual with worry as he tried to get them just right so they would get taken care of easily.

 

They each shared what they had gotten with delight, not even seeing the smiling blue eyes that were watching from a certain blond pilot’s desk. Zechs shook his head with a gentle smile as he placed another star on his calendar, marking the success of his Christmas shoes from St. Nick.

 

OWARI!

 


End file.
